vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Leviathan (Final Fantasy XV)
Summary Leviathan is is one of the six Astrals of Eos in Final Fantasy XV. She is a colossal sea serpent who controls water, slumbering under the waters of Altissia. She is looked upon with both fear and respect. Prince Noctis forges a pact with Leviathan in Chapter 9. Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-A Name: Leviathan, The Hydraean, The Tidemother Origin: Final Fantasy Gender: Female Age: Billions of years old (It has been estimated that Eos came into existence some 4.5 billion years ago and the Astrals are far older than the planet) Classification: Astral, Goddess of the Seas Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 8 and 9, Astrals exist both in the physical realm and the Beyond and cannot be killed unless they're destroyed in both realms at the same time), Regeneration (Low-Godly, Astrals can regenerate their physical form if they're killed in the mortal realm as long as they still exist in the Beyond), Water Manipulation (Can generate typhoons and gigantic waves as well as projectiles made of water and maelstroms), Pseudo-Duplication (Can create smaller water clones of herself), Telepathy (Can mentally communicate with mortals), Power Bestowal (Can form a covenant with the King of Light to give him her power), Flight, Size Manipulation, Large Size (Up to Type 3), Self-Sustenance (Type 1, 2 and 3), Teleportation, Dimensional Travel Attack Potency: Multi-Continent level (Comparable to the other Astrals like Titan and Ifrit, whom she fought alongside the other Astrals during the War of the Astrals. Fought against Titan when she destroyed Altissia. Overpowered Noctis when he tried to fight her on his own and was able to face him when he used the power of the Lucian Kings. Helped Noctis and the other Astrals to fight Bahamut) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Surpassed Pre-Timeskip Noctis with ease and was able to keep up with him when he started to use the Arminger although she was ultimately overpowered. Was able to keep up with the likes of Ifrit during the War of the Astrals and Bahamut) Lifting Strength: Class T (Is comparable to Titan) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Fought against Ifrit during the War of the Astrals. Can harm the likes of Noctis and comparable beings. Can harm the likes of Titan) Durability: Multi-Continent level (Was able to tank Bahamut's Tera Flare although this put her into a deep sleep for millennia. Tanked multiple attacks from Noctis when he used the power of the Kings and was only defeatd after he cut several of her limbs. Immortality and Regeneration make her very hard to harm and kill) Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Unknown Weaknesses: Tearing her limbs apart will severely wekean her though this is only temporary. Can only be summoned when water is nearby. Will be truly destroyed if she's killed in the physical realm and the Beyond at the same time. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Water Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Telepaths Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Flight Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Size Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Gods Category:Antagonists Category:Villains Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Fantasy Category:Final Fantasy XV